1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for controlling engine operation, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for determining the position of a sensor used for controlling engine operation.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to provide engine control systems including one or more sensors for detecting an engine condition of engine operation and for generating a corresponding control signal used by the control system. An example of such a control system is a throttle control system for an internal combustion engine. Such a system typically includes a throttle lever, a throttle on the engine, and a linkage operably connecting the throttle lever and the throttle. The system may also typically include a throttle position sensor for generating a throttle position control signal used by an electronic control unit (ECU). A throttle position control signal can be used, for example, for determining load demanded by the operator and can relate acceleration and deceleration information to the ECU.
Some such engine control systems may also include a neutral position switch that is operable to indicate the position of the throttle lever in the "neutral" position. This type of switch is commonly used in engine control systems, such as marine applications, wherein the throttle lever position controls both the transmission driven by the engine as well as the throttle.